


最后的向导

by BrokenMesa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Guide Aymeric de Borel, M/M, Sentinel Estinien Wyrmblood, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: 喵美丽，哨向。【搬运】
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 5





	最后的向导

持续不断的暴雪终于停止了，空气中传来了向导的味道。  
一瞬间，埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己身上的血液如同西部高地的冰河一般凝固了。  
向导？  
为什么这里还有向导？  
那个异端者不是已经死了吗……  
该死的。  
不管来多少个向导，见一个杀一个。  
那个向导越来越近。  
杀了他。他的脑袋里的嗡嗡声越来越响。  
他试图挪动身体，但四肢好像被拆掉的旧零件一样，根本动弹不得。  
而那家伙的气息就在一步开外。  
他没等对方做出任何反应，强忍着腿部的剧痛，纵身一跳，扑倒那个身影，死死掐住对方的脖子。  
就像刚刚他解决那个敌方向导的时候一样。  
视野模糊而混乱，只能看清一双惊慌失措的绿眼睛，瞪大了望着他。很好，这家伙显然没有料到这突袭。  
如果不是那个向导，他的队友就不会死了……  
埃斯蒂尼安感觉到身下的向导在释放信息素，他们总是这样，以为这样就能控制哨兵。埃斯蒂尼安几乎是冷哼了一声，迅速攒紧了手，那个血腥的情景又浮现在他的脑海——龙骑士们互相举起了长枪，捅入彼此的心脏，人血、龙血、铁甲、还有焦土的气味夹杂在一起，炙烤着他的神经……  
“放手，哨兵，我不是你的敌人！”一个声音在他脑海中响起。斯文优雅，却难掩焦急。他松开想要扳开钳制喉咙的手，平放在头部两侧，仿佛是在投降。  
“你是异端者。”埃斯蒂尼安的喉咙干涩得要命，杀了这家伙或许能用血解渴。他俯下身，凑到那个异端者的左耳边，上面挂着耳坠，和这家伙眼睛一样，也是绿色的。不知是出于本能还是出于恶意，他嗅了嗅那家伙的侧颈处，喃喃道：“向导，异端者，都该死。”  
他举起长枪，准备冲着敌人的头颅补上最后一击，那家伙闭上了眼睛，那抹恼人的绿色终于从他视野里消失了。  
突然重击猛然袭来，一股蛮力把他从向导身上掀开了。有人在他侧腹狠狠踢了一脚。这一击精准而迅速，埃斯蒂尼安在雪地上翻了好几圈才找回重心，手中的枪都差点脱手了。  
“住手！你疯了吗？”  
这一摔让埃斯蒂尼安的头盔都掉了下来，刺骨的寒风的刮乱了他的长发，劈头盖脸的寒风抽痛了他的脸，也唤起了他残存的一丝理智。  
他想起了这个声音是谁。  
“雅伯里克……？”  
“谢天谢地，你这小子还能认得我。”这名年长的龙骑士听见他的回应，松了口气，可他没有放下手中的枪，而是十分谨慎地靠了过来，铠靴在雪地里发出咯吱咯吱的响声。  
埃斯蒂尼安捂着闷痛的侧腹，那一记飞踢相当厉害，一时间其他地方的伤痛和它一比都不算什么。  
这还没完，顿时一股冰凉的液体从头顶泼了他一身。  
是酒，雅伯里克平时总待在身上的那种，便宜，而且难喝。  
酒精迅速挥发，配合阵阵寒风，几乎带走了头部仅剩的热量，也带走了他体内诡异的狂热，那个向导的气息也被刺鼻的酒香彻底盖住了。  
“清醒了吧？”  
埃斯蒂尼安闷哼一声，摇了摇脑袋。他的视野正在逐渐恢复正常，体内灼人的异常热量渐渐从头部褪去。  
“别怪师傅下手重，你小子刚才差点犯了死罪。”雅伯里克半跪下来，捏着他养子兼徒弟的下巴，强迫他抬起了头。  
死罪？  
埃斯蒂尼安对这个词有点茫然，他的视线终于恢复了焦距，那个刚刚差点被他杀死的向导已经坐了起来，剧烈地咳嗽着。埃斯蒂尼安这才看清这个向导也穿着神殿骑士团的铁灰色铠甲。  
是自己人？  
那个向导，是神殿骑士，不是异端者。  
这下埃斯蒂尼安彻底清醒了。

禁闭室里，埃斯蒂尼安躺在阴冷潮湿的床铺上，壁炉的火已经隐隐绰绰，一副即将熄灭的模样。  
最初成为哨兵的情景，在记忆中已经逐渐模糊。  
他只记得大脑被失去至亲的愤怒所吞噬，视线被血肉阻挡，酸软的四肢根本无法支撑起身体，而头顶时不时传来龙的咆哮。  
清醒时他已经在神殿骑士团医疗队里，医生们告诉他，他杀死了一只嗜血龙，援兵找到他的时候他全身都泡在龙血之中，连银色的头发都被浸透了，看不出本来的颜色。  
所有人都以为他会死去。  
所有人都没想到重伤的牧羊少年竟然和龙族的血液产生了共鸣，嗜血龙的血不但没有毒死他，甚至还治愈了他。  
而在伊修加德，所有和龙血产生共鸣的人都被人们称为“哨兵”。  
第二天，他就被名为雅伯里克的龙骑士收养，和所有被称为哨兵的家伙们一样，为成为龙骑士而开始了日复一日的严酷训练。  
大多数哨兵希望成为龙骑士是因为只有成为龙骑士才意味着拥有了控制龙血共鸣的能力，而那些无法控制共鸣的哨兵一般只有两种下场——被共鸣带来的精神污染压迫到自尽，或是在长出鳞片露出狂化迹象时被那些暗黑骑士的大剑斩首处决。  
然而对于埃斯蒂尼安，他并不是为了活下去才成为龙骑士，而是为了复仇。  
他要屠龙，杀死所有召唤龙族的异端者。  
他要为家人报仇。  
在以惊人的速度学习龙骑士的技能之后，他加入了龙骑士团，不出几年，屠龙无数，立下赫赫战功，接任雅伯里克的位置，获得了“苍天龙骑士”的勋章，只有首席龙骑士才能获此殊荣。

一切都很顺利。  
直到最近。

“好些了吗？”雅伯里克来看他，又给他带了两瓶寡淡的劣质酒。  
他从百无聊赖之中坐起身。“我一直都很好。”  
雅伯里克摇了摇头，递给他一瓶酒。“你差点杀了一个向导，小子。是我们的向导。”  
“我只是……不那么擅长和向导相处。”  
“‘不那么擅长’？看在哈罗妮的份上，你差点掐断了他的脖子！”昏暗之中，雅伯里克扶着额头。“我知道你一直对向导什么的不上心，但是看在全伊修加德也没几个幸存向导的份上，管好自己的枪！”  
“那家伙怎么样？”  
“谁？”  
“那个向导。”  
“他没事。不过……”  
“怎么？”  
“他想见见你。”雅伯里克若有所思。  
“见我？”埃斯蒂尼安抬了抬眉毛。  
“虽然我认为你们最好别再见面，但是他很固执地坚持要见见你。”  
“怎么？他觉得他能治好我吗？”  
“他是个向导。你们聊聊也没什么坏处。”雅伯里克耸肩道。  
“哪个正常人会和一个刚刚想杀了自己的人聊天？”  
“谁知道呢？也许他真的想挑战一下？”雅伯里克耸耸肩，“毕竟你是出了名的硬骨头。”  
埃斯蒂尼安脑海中浮现了一个自负而傲慢的贵族大少爷的形象，黑色的卷发，讨喜的绿眼睛……  
雅伯里克接着说：“让他试试吧，就算结合度不高，也能缓解一下症状。”  
埃斯蒂尼安差点呛酒。“你也信那些垃圾书？‘一炮治百病’？”  
“那不是什么垃圾书，埃斯蒂尼安，是科学。”年长的龙骑士摇了摇头，扶额道：“你有多久没有进行精神疏导？而且精神疏导也不等于上床，你真的应该去补补课——”  
“我不需要什么狗屎疏导，根本没有用。还不如来点好酒。”没等他唠叨完，埃斯蒂尼安把酒瓶底朝天晃了半天，丢到一边。  
他知道他的争辩与反驳毫无用处，他的养父已经下定决心。这几个月来，雅伯里克一直为治疗他的神游症而奔波着，然而所有均宣告失败，无数知名高级向导在他这里折戟。那些向导离开的时候虽然好言劝他不要放弃希望，但是埃斯蒂尼安能看出他们的表情，怜悯而无奈，和他们看向阵亡的年轻骑士的眼神一样。  
他很快就会死，也许是自杀，也许是处决。

管他的，只要去见哈罗妮之前，能完成复仇……

埃斯蒂尼安双手抱着头，再次躺了下来，他闭上眼睛。  
“那个向导叫什么名字？”  
“艾默里克·德·博雷尔。”

向导环抱双臂，靠着墙等待着。  
阴冷的地牢里，时不时传来不知是惨叫还是怒吼的声音。这个地牢总是关着共鸣反噬最严重的哨兵，通常他们进来之后就不太可能再走出去。大多数向导都不愿意来这里，在这里工作往往意味着浪费时间和生命，甚至还容易招致精神污染或者人身伤害——你永远不知道疯子们下一秒会做什么。  
艾默里克摸了摸侧颈，回想着上午那一幕。今天他是作为向导正式上岗的第一天，本来只是计划去看看所负责的龙骑士团成员的训练，没想到差点因公殉职。他终于知道为什么其他人都不愿意搭理龙骑士团了——最厉害的苍天龙骑士都无法抵御共鸣反噬，其他成员恐怕也都……  
艾默里克苦笑一声。  
既为被命运嘲弄的龙骑士们，也为被迫接手龙骑团的自己。  
他能力觉醒太晚，仅仅参加一个月的集训就匆匆上岗，根本不可能融入那些从小就在向导学校里培养出来的科班生当中。被排挤自然难以避免，更何况，他还是个贵族。  
伊修加德从来没出现过贵族身份的向导。  
本来他自己的出身问题就一直是上流社会经久不衰的谈资，自从能力觉醒之后，风言风语更加肆虐，小报记者都快把博雷尔府邸的大门敲出洞来。  
“毕竟是‘贵族向导’，或许有我们‘庶民向导’所没有的特殊能力呢。”听闻龙骑士团这个烫手山芋被安排给艾默里克之后，其他向导纷纷这样“安慰”他。艾默里克大概永远也不会忘记那些人说这话时的表情。  
他紧抿嘴唇，合上眼睛。  
直到楼梯角落传来了铁索滑动的动静，哐当一声，铁门应声打开。  
那位年长的龙骑士导师举着火把，探出脑袋，冲着他颔首道：  
“您可以进来了，艾默里克阁下。”  
艾默里克抑制住自己深呼吸的冲动，缓缓走下楼梯。他接过火把时，那位年长的龙骑士压低声音，向他轻轻道了声谢谢。  
“他状态还不太稳定，我会在楼梯口等着，一旦出现——”他顿了顿，接着说“一旦出现任何异常，都可以叫我。”

TBC.


End file.
